My Own Tori Saves Beck and Jade
by Clara Valentina
Summary: As the tittle says that's my own version of the episode TSBJ
1. Chapter 1: Start

**This is my first Victorious fanfic is about my favorite couple, I've been waiting for the episode Tori Saves Beck and Jade and last night I had a dream about the chapter so now it became a story about how Beck and Jade return, along the plot could have scenes Bori / Jandre but mostly it is a story Bade, and in some chapters Tandre. Hope you like, comment please!**

* * *

-Look, there are Beck and Jade, and they're together!

- Do you think they have solved their problems? -Andre ask her, very interesting of that

-No, they're not saying anything, just talking ... wait ... talking?! -Tori exclaimed surprised to see the former couple was talking, which was not very common since their break

Well, now they talking to each other

-Yeah, well maybe if they could ...-Tori began excitedly, but she lost that emotion as the sentence ended, until she stopped.

- ... -Tori? What happens?

-Andre 'Sorry, I was just so excited and thinking ...

- Do you still have feelings for him? -Andre unexpectedly interrupted.

- What?!, no, no, of course not ... well I've never felt anything for him other than love ...

- Love?

-Yes, the same love I feel for you or Robbie or Cat, even Jade ... Why do you think I feel something else for Beck? –Tori ask confused

-Well maybe because you kissed him in your second school day ...

-Was to teach a lesson to Jade to be mean to me, that's why I did it!

- ... You're always with him ...

-It's just my friend, also spent much time with you!

- ... you look at him all the time ...

- That's not true!

- ... You almost kissed him twice ...

-That was just a mistake!

- ... And now you look at him with his ex-girlfriend and stay quiet

- I-I ... I just ... and what about you?

- What about me? –He was surprised too

-You and Jade

- Jade and I ...? –Andre stammered

- Are you still in love with her?

-NO! -He was quick to respond

- Oh! really?

-Yes ... I forgot ... her

-Ah! And then why don't you stop to look at her?

-I ...

-And you're always looking the way to be with her

-well ...

- Sshh! Here's coming Jade and Beck

Hey guys-Beck said

-Hello, - replied Andre and Tori

-Yeah, yeah, yeah hello or whatever, 'said Jade

-Hey, we saw you talking just now, -said Tori, - that means ...

- WHAT?! - Jade asked annoyed

- ... you fixed your problems?

-We have no problem ... it's not even a "we"

Apparently no-Andre muttered while Beck laughed, after that there was an awkward silence

- And ... Tori broke the ice

-And?! ... - asked Jade

- Do you already know who do you will sing? - Tori asked

'No,' replied Beck and Jade simultaneously

- Why not sing we four together?

-Wow! Awesome idea Vega ... except for a very small inconvenience ... what could it be? ... oh yeah! DUETS ARE FOR TWO PEOPLE! Jade replied sarcastically

-That's why are called duets-completed Beck in a gentler tone

-Well, So why do not you two and Beck and I sang a duet... -said Andre

- Yeah! That could be the most... –Tori started but she was interrumpted

-STUPID IDEA EVER!

-Well! - Tori said -then you'll sing with Andre and I'll sing with Beck!

-And why not I sing better with ... - she's stop to think about it and then added - then we rehearsed after school? - faked a smile and asked, turning to Andre

- ... Yes, yes of course ... after school stammered Andre

-Well, I'll see you then, now I'm leaving because the rest of you give me allergies!

-I've gotta go too, -said Beck passively

Once they were both Tori and Andre continued their conversation

- Are you crazy? How do you think telling Jade to sing with me?

-Well she did not want to sing with me ... and you said that you had forgotten to her...

-Ok, ok! I still love her! –Andre finally said

- ... I ... I did not know it ... Why do not you tell me? –Tori seems confused, her best friend was still in love with the girl who always try to fight with her, that's the worst thing she heard in the whole day!

-I was going to do when Jade and Beck coming here!

-Andre ... I'm sorry ... if you want I can go with Jade and accept that she will kill me ...

-Nothig, you're right, I should have told you before

-I think after all this will not help

- What do you mean?

-Nothig, not at all

-Tell me

-No, I will not hurt you

-No you will not ...

-All right ... I was making a plan to make Jade and Beck come back together but now ...

-Nothig, do not stop for me! ... I'm still in love with her but I know very well that is impossible and that she still loves Beck and he loves her ...

- Are you sure?

-Surealso nothing would make me happier than to see them together again ...

-Fine, let's do it!

-But how do you do that Beck and Jade come back together if you'll sing with Beck, and I'll with Jade? That just, will drive them away more

-Trust me when I tell you that I have a plan! ... and if they still love as I think, this can't fail!

* * *

**Here ends the first chapter of my first Victorious fanfic, what do you think about it?... I sorry for the bad grammar but my first languaje is spanish and that's why I don't know how speak/read the english very well... comment if you like it, or if not, your comments give me creative ideas to continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect

**Hello, here is the second chapter, sorry for updating so late but I had some problems getting into my account, I hope you like it and thanks for your reviews**

* * *

It had been a long day at Hollywood Arts but was over, and that meant for Jade and André wanted to rehearse. André was not sure how he felt at the time, he liked Jade, she was a special girl, she was beautiful, talented and not afraid to be herself, a girl was different from other girls of HA, but he was sure that a relationship could never work with her, not just because she a little scary, in fact he was not afraid, but rather because she had just come out of a three-year relationship with her ex-boyfriend, and he knew he would never could overcome that, but for now he will do anything to be near her even if it means having to play with himself. Actually sing a duet with her could be very dangerous because if you once he fall in love with her listening to her beautiful voice again, could pass twice, a series of this kind thoughts passed through his head while he waited for his duet partner, which at this moment was coming in the door of the music room where he was, and interrupting his thoughts the girl greeted him, he responded awkwardly to her greeting and said he had not heard her come in, probably because he was busy in thought at the time, she was taken aback when she heard the boy's answer, because before entering, she threatened to break his leg Sinjin again if he ever touched her things and hit the door to enter to vent , before she could say anything he interrupted her saying they should get start to thinking about what song should sing, although at this time the head of Jade was busier thinking they might be doing Beck and Tori right now, She was confused, she had Beck forgotten, but Why it affected so much know that he would sing with Tori? It wasn't the same kind of jealousy that she felt two years ago when Tori spilled coffee on her boyfriend, maybe that's why she hated her so much, but were another type of jealousy, she did not care that Beck came out with all the girls in school even Trina, she felt nothing ... why just right now?, she was very confused, nodding to everything André said, trying to sound focused, but he had already noticed, he knew she was not paying attention, and also knew why, but he was afraid to ask her , and continued talking alone because it seemed a monologue rather than a dialogue, until he finally decided to ask her.

'It's Beck and Tori, right?

- WHAT?! - Asked in a tone of embarrassment and awkwardness

- Do you affects them sing together? Because if you are we could ...

-N-No, no, of course not affected me -She interrupted and said, a little annoyed, both silent and then continued-I feel nothing for Beck, I'm over since for six months, it's just ... I think they are the people I hate the most right now and ...

- Why? - Interrupted André-I mean, I understand that right now you hate Beck even said you were over, but why Tori?, She never done anything to you!

-You would not understand, much less because you are also in love with her, like everyone in this school, right?

-NO! Of course not! Why do you think? I like her? I mean I like her but as a friend!

Well, maybe because she is perfect

- Perfect?

-Yes, you know she's pretty, nice, talented ...-Jade began to list the qualities of Tori in an annoyed tone, -Unlike me because I am scary, coarse and ... With good reason Beck's chose her ... - she said, lightening her tone voice

- So that's why you hate her?...

-I don't expect you to understand, after all you are on her side like everyone in Hollywood Arts ... Can you imagine that for years you struggle to win a place at this school, and one day, comes someone better than you in every aspects and teachers prefer her like your best friends? No, of course not ... - Jade she said as she left heartbroken

André looked confused, he could not believe what I was hearing for the first time Jade West was opening her heart, he felt bad to hear that, he wanted to do something for her but did not know why, suddenly an idea came into his head, and he knew what he could do.

'This way, go, go, ready, we arrived - Robbie said, while driving, to Jade blindfolded with his hands until the Black Box Theatre,

-But what ...? - Jade asked strangely, sitting in a seat

She was interrupted when André and Robbie began playing guitar and singing (onstage André and Robbie near Jade)

Robbie:

_Made a wrong turn_  
_Once or twice_  
_Dug my way out_  
_Blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions_  
_That's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life_  
_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss "no way it's all good"_  
_It didn't slow me down_  
_Mistaken_  
_Always second guessing_  
_Underestimated_  
_Look, I'm still around…_

André & Robbie:  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than_  
_fuckin' perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

André:

_You're so mean_  
_When you talk_  
_About yourself_  
_You are wrong_  
_Change the voices_  
_In your head_  
_Make them like you_

_Instead_

Robbie & André:  
_So complicated_  
_Look how big you'll make it_  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game_  
_It's enough_  
_I've done all i can think of_  
_Chased down all my demons_  
_see you same_

Robbie & André:  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than_  
_less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You're a perfect to me_

André: (Robbie)

_The whole world stares while i swallow the fear_  
_The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer_  
_So cool in lying and I tried tried_  
_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_  
_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_  
_Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time_  
_Why do we do that?_  
_Why do I do that?_

Robbie:

_Why do I do that?_

Robbie & André:  
_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,_  
_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're less then, less than perfect_  
_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing you're a perfect, to me_  
_You're perfect_  
_You're perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever_  
_ever feel like you're less then,less than perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please if you ever_  
_ever feel like you're nothing_  
_you're a perfect to me_

Jade hugged Robbie and André, while behind the door was Beck, watching their friends dedicating a song to his girlfriend ... it's true! She was not his girlfriend anymore! ... his ex girlfriend, wow, it felt strange to say ... well see his friends dedicating a song to his ex girlfriend was a strange thing for him was something he had never felt before, but did not know what it was, He only knew it was not feeling good...

* * *

**What do you think? I like the idea of seeing Beck jealous, what do you think of that? review what do you thought and if you have any suggestions please tell me for improvement. Certainly not write anything on the perfomance of Perfect because I wanted to leave it to your imagination.**


End file.
